


Just Say It

by serpentstone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Company party, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hotel Sex, New Year's Party, New Year's sex, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentstone/pseuds/serpentstone
Summary: Angela wants to start the new year off right. It goes better than she expected.





	

Angela twiddled nervously with the golden sequins of her evening gown. She was stuffed in the backseat of Lena’s car, the smallness of the vehicle far more obvious when jammed between two other people. Some song with a lot of low bass beat from the speakers, unintelligible over Lena’s constant babble. One hand on the wheel and the other motioning dramatically with every word had Angela wondering just how safe they were with her excitable friend in control.

The lavishly bright Oasis civic center glowed in the distance, beams of light waving back and forth through the nighttime clouds were visible even before the building itself was in view. Each year, Vishkar held the most glamorous galas and parties for their various clients, corporate sponsors, less-than-corporate sponsors, and various political entities. But before tonight, the Overwatch organization had never seen an invitation reach their doorstep. Angela wasn’t exactly one for social engagements to begin with, but if Satya recommended not to miss an event, it was best to go.

“It will be nice to see everyone.” Angela commented absently.

Lena snorted, “You mean, nice to get absolutely pissed in front of my superiors and never have anyone look me in the eye ever again.”

The car’s occupants all laughed, smiles on their faces as the car pulled up to the looming civic building. Shimmering banners hung from the balconies and small lights twinkled along the ridge of the building, still in place from a Christmas celebration the week before. The valets attended each of the extravagant cars in line, a black-tie employee opening their own door to let the full car spill out onto the sidewalk. Lena’s friends were all very nice, however no longer having her sides being jammed with elbows was a great relief.

Suits, saris, dashiki, gowns; omnics and humans alike. The crowd was large and all in high spirits. A vibrant red carpet led into the building.

“I don’t recognize a single one of these posh twats, do you?” Lena leaned in to comment, her face bemused at the surrounding groups. She pointed openly at a quartet playing violins and a cello near the door. “They have a band playing OUTSIDE. Why? What purpose does a band being outside serve?”

Angela shook her head, wondering if they were even in the correct place. Vishkar Corporation had hands in pockets all over the world, many not quite friendly toward Overwatch. It was possible that her peers simply decided not to attend - something that she had considered herself. Although, the thought of seeing-

“D’you think Fareeha will be here?” Lena teased.

“Shut up!” Angela hissed, her face flushing red.

Oh, yeah. That’s why.

Maybe it was because the two had a great tactic of saving the other’s ass when the situation called for it, Angela didn’t know, but “Mercy” and “Pharah” were an incredible team. On the flip side, Angela and Fareeha were casual waves and a noncommittal “See you next time.” She sighed. Hopeless. New Year’s parties were a bit too young for Angela’s taste but the thought of sharing her feelings, no matter the response, felt like the best way to greet the new year. Complete honesty, be her best self, all of the above.

As the car was driven out by the valet, the group ventured inside. Angela felt like a star as she moved over the red carpet toward the grand open doors before her. Her shimmering golden dress caught the lights and she just felt magnificent.

Being constantly out in the field, stitching war wounds and washing blood from her hands, Angela never really saw chances like this. To dress up, ornaments in her hair, knowing that she (most likely) won’t see a single broken bone for the whole night - it was a nice breather. The open bar was also rather convincing in its own way.

The chamber music was a bit ridiculous, she had to admit. There really was no reason to have a quartet outside.

Handing her coat to an employee in the foyer, Angela entered the opulent hall, gazing up at the massive chandeliers hanging multiple stories above them. The chandeliers were actually dimmed, the hall relying on various ambient lights, but the crystal and glass still sparkled elegantly despite the lack of bright bulbs. Around the chandeliers were open balconies, even more attendees visible above.

The chamber music from outside faded as Angela ventured further into the party, dodging strangers in beautiful outfits as she guided herself toward the bar. Upbeat party music was barely audible over the echo of crowd laughter and conversations. Somewhere behind her, Lena and her band took a turn in a different direction. Shrugging, Angela continued on her path to champagne. If the place was this swanky, the bar had to be stocked with the expensive bottles.

The bar itself seemed to have some sort of ice theme, being a translucent blue glass in the style of carved ice.

“Champagne, please.” Angela said to the bartender, raising her voice a little over the noise of the party.

“Well, now, I’ve never been happier to see a friendly face,” said a deep voice down the bar.

“I see you found the good stuff before me, McCree.” Angela smiled. She moved to stand beside her teammate as he took a sip of some dark liquor. “Enjoying the party?”

He frowned comically and motioned toward the glass in his hand. “Not yet.”

A flute of sparkling champagne appeared in front of Angela and she took a small sip. A little bitter, but refreshing. Not bad.

On her other side, Lena finally caught back up, throwing her hands on the bar and motioning some sort of complex order at the bartender.

“So it looks like we got here a bit early. Hi, Jesse!” McCree waved as Lena continued. “Our people aren’t all here yet, but thankfully they just opened up the dance floor.”

“This isn’t the party, then?” Angela asked, eyes sweeping as much of the hall as she could see.

Lena shook her head. “Nah, there’s another big room around the back that’ll have the real party. They don’t expect we’ll be too happy just standing around.” She grabbed the short glass of, what Angela surmised, was mostly vodka. “Well, I’ll see ya!”

Drink in hand, she darted back into the crowd, in the general direction of where she explained the dance floor to be.

McCree downed the last of his own drink and grimaced at the burn. He nodded at Angela. “Dancin’s not really my style, but feel free to go. Or are you plannin’ on hangin’ out here by your lonesome?”

She smiled and bid her friend goodbye, heading across the hall after Lena.

The subtle party music heard on the other side of the building, it seemed, was actually coming from the dance floor the whole time. As she approached the separate hall, the music became louder and the bass pulsated a little clearer. The second hall was also quite large, but a crowd was stopped at the doorway as people filed in.

Angela quickly spotted a table at the back of the room that was already claimed by the group she had arrived with. They all laughed hysterically at a joke she was too late to hear.

“Wow, Angela, I love your eyebrows. You did a great job.” One of their friends commented.

“Oh, thank y-”

“Why do you always notice people’s eyebrows?” Another snickered.

“Because I’m challenged at doing mine!” They laughed together.

Angela smiled, the champagne giving her a warm feeling in her ears. The dance floor filled as drinks kicked in throughout the crowd, multicolored lights flitting over the various groups.

“Ready to dance?” Lena asked, leaving the table.

Sipping the last of her champagne, Angela replied, “I think I need another drink before I make it that far. I’m not as young as I used to be.” Lena laughed and led her friends to the floor.

Angela weaved her way back out away from the music toward the bar. While the main area wasn’t exactly bright, the return of lighting was slightly jarring after the party atmosphere of the other room. Many esteemed members of society continued talking business as though they were at a networking engagement rather than a New Year’s party.

Returning to the bar, McCree was no longer there. Foregoing champagne, Angela instead ordered vodka with a spritz of lime. Happy New Year.

She ventured back out into the crowd, this time a bit more slowly as she sipped the tart drink and scanned the crowd. Recognizing various corporate moguls and senators she may or may not necessarily support, Angela was in no hurry to make friends with anyone new. Ascending carpeted stairs to the open floors above, she felt at ease by herself, curious about the ins-and-outs of the beautiful civic center she would most likely never visit again.

On the second floor, she was able to see the large, hanging chandeliers more closely, and held onto the railing as she admired the exquisite details on the carved crystal.

That was, however, until she heard a familiar voice further down the balcony.

Ana wasn’t necessarily the Amari that Angela was hoping to see, but generally where there was one, there was the other. Moving around a group beside her, she caught sight of Ana chuckling with a group of velvet-suited older men. Her silver hair was twisted and clasped in a glimmering comb, the first time Angela had ever seen Ana without her customary braid.

Taking another long sip of her drink, Angela was ready to resign herself back to the dance floor when one of the men in the group walked away to reveal a very specific familiar face.

Fareeha was in a fitted dark tuxedo, a white tie at the neck of her black shirt, a glass of dark liquor in her hand. She smirked slightly at a joke that was told and Angela felt her heart lodge itself in her throat.

Just as Angela realized she was blatantly staring, dark eyes caught hers. She immediately blushed, embarrassed at having been caught, but stayed put as Fareeha quietly excused herself from her group.

“I think this might be the first time I’ve seen you so dressed up.” Fareeha commented smoothly, approaching Angela.

“Y-yeah, me too.” Fuck. “I mean, you look incredible.”

Fareeha chuckled. “Thanks for saving me, by the way. I couldn’t believe I had been roped into business negotiations at a New Year’s event.”

“Well, Mercy is always on call.” Angela joked, heart hammering at Fareeha’s smile.

If Angela was visibly nervous, Fareeha never noticed. She held out the crook of her arm and asked “Walk with me?” like it was a normal thing they did.

Clutching her arm, the two flowed back downstairs. Fareeha was stopped multiple times to talk to various aristocrats, Angela hanging awkwardly on her arm while polite small talk was made. Knowing nothing of her companion outside of missions, Fareeha seemed to be rather recognizable to the upper echelon. Each time a polite excuse was given to walk away, another extravagant couple approached to introduce themselves.

Angela’s body felt loose and warm as she drained the last of her drink. She released herself from Fareeha, hating to stop touching her but needing to get away from boring economic partnerships or whatever it was that people had to speak to her so urgently about. Spotting Satya standing alone, arms crossed and surveying the party, Angela placed her glass on the tray of a passing server and moved to her acquaintance.

“Hey, Satya.” Angela greeted. While Satya was alone, she certainly didn’t look lonely. It was as though the crowd was a source of amusing analysis for her.

“Hello, Angela.” Satya responded in her matter-of-fact tone. “Are you enjoying the revelries?”

Angela nodded. “It’s really beautiful here. A lot of people I don’t know, though.”

Satya smiled. “Hm. Me, too.”

An arm came to rest across Angela’s shoulder, her head turning to see Fareeha back beside her. “I apologize. I didn’t realize everyone on the planet was interested in bothering me.”

Angela blushed slightly at the how casual the touch was. Satya considered the two of them silently.

“How far out are we?” Fareeha asked.

Satya checked her watch. “It is half past eleven. I believe announcements will start soon.”

Bidding their friend goodbye, Angela and Fareeha walked toward the separate dance hall in an attempt to flee anyone hoping to approach the Amari.

The dance floor was packed with people and the music was a great tempo. Angela wasn’t interested in dancing, but was happy to see that more of her friends had arrived and were occupying their claimed table.

Lena outright yelped a laugh when Angela approached, Fareeha in tow, making no effort to hide her amusement. “It’s gonna be a great new year!” She announced, hopping in place to the music.

Engaging in the conversations, the party finally began to feel right. Everyone was in high spirits, making jokes about their past missions, expelling the sick feeling that Overwatch was some sort of bad dream. After each mission, everyone dispersed back to their normal lives like nothing had ever happened. On more than one occasion, Angela would have flashbacks to the battlefields, overwhelmed by the responsibility of their work. Laughing together made everything seem more real, but okay.

Beside her, Fareeha joined in with the conversations, laughing with the group. Angela loved seeing her this way; unguarded and natural. Pharah was a different person, focused solely on the safety of her companions. Fareeha was, quite simply, amazing.

Catching her glances, however, Fareeha would raise her eyebrows and smirk, sending any chaste thought of Angela’s into absolute oblivion.

The music lowered for a moment as the DJ announced dramatically that four minutes remained until countdown, a glowing screen above him showing 00:4:28 in neon colors. Music returned to its previous volume and the crowd just exploded with excitement. Members of their group chatted enthusiastically about their plans for the new year and what resolutions they would make and break. Angela’s brain went into a haze as she remembered her resolution to be more honest, starting with the statuesque goddess beside her.

It seemed as though Fareeha had been rather comfortable with Angela all night, but it was hard to figure out what that meant for the two of them. The vodka told Angela’s brain that it wasn’t serious, Fareeha was just being playful and sexy. The entire rest of her being hoped to any and all deities that Fareeha was interested in her romantically.

“You seem a little lost in thought,” a low voice breathed into her ear. Angela shivered and resisted the urge right then to just blurt out her feelings.

“J-just thinking about the new year.”

Fareeha smiled honestly. “Sometimes I can’t figure out whether to make a resolution or to just let the year run its course.”

Angela smiled back, her eyes locked on the golden ones before her. “I feel as though starting out on the right foot makes the whole year much better.”

Dramatically resting her chin on her hand, Fareeha delved, “And what would make the next year start out ‘on the right foot’ for you?”

Angela smiled skeptically at her companion’s eyelash flutters, “I’m not sure yet.” She said cryptically, pretending to know some vast secret. “Maybe it will hit me as soon as the clock strikes midnight.”

Fareeha chuckled at their game. She finished the drink she had been slowly working on all night.

As the clock counted down further, the DJ lowered the music once more.

“Okay, everyone. The moment you’ve all been waiting for. Here’s your last song of the year - I’d better see you all on that dance floor.”

The remaining members of the room who had been hanging out on the sidelines ran to the massive crowd on the dance floor. Angela laughed at how she’d be the only old maid off the dance floor for the new year when her arm was pulled and the laugh was stolen. Fareeha led her to the huge group moving to the unintelligible beats.

“I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer!” Fareeha confessed, shouting above the noise.

Angela laughed and, in a moment of bravery, circled her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders so they could at least sway together. Feeling hands around her waist, Angela’s heart rate was through the roof, thankful the dance floor was dark enough that her red cheeks might not have been visible. God, Lena would berate her mercilessly for this later.

Bringing cheeks together, the heat of Fareeha’s skin and breath in her ear was delicious. Angela’s vision clouded as she was once again momentarily faced with her decision. No matter what happened, if they never saw each other again, she would never forget the smell of her dark perfume and the feeling of her skin.

Club sirens blared as the song came to an end, the ecstatic crowd screaming as fifteen seconds became fourteen, became thirteen, twelve…

This was it. She was just going to go through with it.

“ _Ten!_ ”

“ _Nine!_ ”

She looked at Fareeha right in the eyes, words bubbling up in her throat.

“ _Eight!_ ”

“ _Seven!_ ”

“ _Six!_ ”

“Since it’s the new year-” God, why was she giving an explanation.

“ _Five!_ ”

“ _Four!_ ”

Fareeha rolled her eyes at Angela’s attempt at words. She cupped Angela’s face with one hand and held her waist with the other, bringing their lips together for a kiss like they had planned this the beginning.

“ _ONE!_ ”

Were there airhorns? Did confetti explode from the ceiling? Honestly, Angela couldn’t tell you. Her entire soul and being was focused on her lips, moving against Fareeha’s, tasting the moment like nothing else she’d ever experienced. She let their bodies pull together, feeling Fareeha’s chest rise and fall with her breaths. Angela had no idea whether or not she was breathing; it didn’t matter.

As they slowly pulled away, the world returned to her. The party was screaming in joy as the new year was displayed in massive numbers on the screens around them. Glitter confetti littered their hair and shoulders.

Angela was breathing heavily, staring into a smirking Fareeha’s eyes.

“Sorry to have interrupted you there,” She said smugly. “What were you going to say?”

Angela pursed her lips and playfully smacked Fareeha’s shoulder. “You know what I was going to say.”

Fareeha brought her mouth close to Angela’s ear, arm still around her waist and hand wound into her hair. “Then say it.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Angela breathed.

-

Fareeha led the two of them from the party, back around to the front of the building. Retrieving their coats, they stepped back out into the brisk winter air. Fareeha handed her valet ticket to an employee and tenderly held Angela against her for warmth as they waited for the car.

What pulled up, however, was a sleek gunmetal Maserati, and Angela was confused when Fareeha began walking toward it. She grabbed the keys from the valet like she owned the car. Did she own the car?

The valet held the passenger side open to Angela, who walked toward the supercar like it would combust from having her unworthy ass on its perfect leather seats.

“Is this your car?” Angela blurted as they pulled away from the civic center.

Fareeha raised her eyebrows at the question.

“Well, either they brought me the wrong car and I didn’t tell them,” she explained, checking for traffic as she pulled onto the main road, “Or it’s mine.” She shot Angela a smirk.

Angela crossed her arms. “Overwatch pays you better than me, I think.”

Fareeha chuckled darkly. “Oh!” She exclaimed suddenly. “I never asked if you wanted to tell your friends you’d be gone.”

Angela waved her hand dismissively. “Trust me, they know where I am.”

They pulled off the road into yet another valet service, this one for a high-rise hotel. There was no glamorous red carpet, but she clutched the arm of her gorgeous escort as they entered the building. A fair trade-off, though the carpet would be missed.

In the elevator, Fareeha wasted no time after the doors closed to press a kiss against Angela’s throat. The blonde sighed at the contact and tilted her head to give further access. Fareeha smiled as she placed another kiss, grabbing Angela’s hand and pulling her from the elevator as the doors dinged open once more.

-

Angela stood in front of the bed as Fareeha soundly clicked the door lock into place and threw her room key onto the dresser. She stood for a second and gave Angela an unapologetic up-and-down, a smirk unfurling on her lips. Angela put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised in an “are you done?” fashion. Fareeha only laughed at this and promptly tipped Angela back onto the bed, crawling over her to mash their lips together once more.

Angela sucked the lips on hers, running her tongue over Fareeha’s bottom lip and reveling in the heat over her. She tilted her head once more as lips left her own and began trailing across her jaw to her neck. Moaning softly as teeth nipped her throat, she arched her back desperately to feel Fareeha against her.

Pushing the golden dress up, Fareeha gripped Angela’s thigh and ground their hips together. With one last, drawn out lick up Angela’s throat, Fareeha began to slide down her body, keeping her face close to the dress and her eyes locked on Angela’s.

Getting off the bed, she knelt by the stilettos still on the doctor’s feet, unlooping their clasps and laughing when Angela sighed with relief at their removal. The blonde sat up and leaned close Fareeha, stealing a kiss while her hands found the buttons of the dark tuxedo jacket.

“I have a feeling this might be a bit harder for you than for me.” Fareeha teased, standing up to remove her jacket and pull the white tie from her neck.

Angela also stood, turning to give Fareeha her back. “I actually need a little help with mine.”

Hands found the miniature zipper on the back of the shimmering dress. Slowly pulling the mechanism down, Fareeha stepped close to press her lips against the soft neck and shoulders of her companion. Once unzipped, she slid her hands into the dress, pulling the neckline down and dropping the flowing fabric completely to the floor. She didn’t turn Angela around, but instead let her hands wander the exposed skin that she couldn't yet see. One slid to softly grip her hipbone, the other slowly and lightly trailed upward, cupping and massaging her breast. Angela’s head fell back against Fareeha’s shoulder, lips open in a silent gasp. She gave an experimental squeeze to the tight nipple and watched as Angela’s mouth clamped shut to suppress a moan, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy.

Fareeha turned her around and dipped her once more onto the bed, straddling over her to kiss and nip at the exposed collarbones. Angela peeked open her eyes to watch Fareeha, loving the attention and the gaze focused over her body. A hand slid up her side to play with her nipple and she let out a low moan at the sensation. It was like a switch that turned her on more with each touch, feeling her sensitivity rise as the slender fingers gently twisted and flicked the hard nipple.

Basking in the response of her motions, Fareeha lowered her mouth to Angela’s other nipple, sucking and gently biting the soft skin, eliciting a delicious gasp. The body below her rolled slightly with arousal, hips seeking friction and legs parting slightly.

Slowly sliding down Angela’s body, Fareeha left a trail of kisses and licks over her navel, stopping to bite hard on her hipbone. Angela called out at the pain, but the pressure to her hips only increased her arousal. Her moans became more frequent in desperation of sexual contact.

Fareeha pushed apart the pale legs and nipped along Angela’s inner thigh, earning yelps from disturbing the tender skin. The musk of her arousal filled Fareeha’s senses, leaving her salivating and eager for more.

She sat up and pushed Angela’s knees together, receiving at first a confused stare, but then an understanding one as she lifted Angela’s hips to pull her silk panties off. Sliding them from the long legs and throwing them somewhere unknown, Fareeha pushed her knees back apart, head delving down only to find a hand quickly shooting over to cover the sticky goods.

Fareeha glanced up at the offender.

“You’re still clothed.” Angela said simply.

Fareeha growled. “I have to be naked to eat you out?”

“It will improve the experience, I promise.” She smirked playfully.

“Nnnn,” Fareeha complained, pursing her lips as she slid from the bed. “Do you want me to do anything special? Strip tease? A little dance?”

Angela closed her legs and rolled her eyes, “Just get your damned clothes off.”

Wasting no time with theatrics, Fareeha pulled her shirt from her belt and unbuttoned it quickly, fingers deftly sliding each one undone.

Watching with mirth, Angela reveled in the show she received. She always knew Fareeha was strong, and had to stay strong, but watching the hard stomach and arm muscles move as clothes were removed - it was erotic. Pants sliding down revealed thick, fit thighs, which were almost enough to make Angela salivate on their own. While Angela opted for a little luxury in her undergarments, Fareeha seemed to have worn tight compression shorts and a sports bra in lieu of something lacy.

“Planning to work out later?” Angela teased.

Fareeha merely shrugged playfully as she pulled off her final pieces, turning to give Angela a view of her toned butt. “I figured you’d like this part. I usually saw you staring at this in the field.”

“Yes, it is particularly magnificent.” She’d cry from embarrassment sometime tomorrow. “Are you going to come back and lean over me now?”

Crawling back onto the bed, Fareeha slowly drank in the sight of a completely naked Angela beneath her. Their kiss this time wasn’t rushed, but deep and secure. Angela sucked on her tongue, the pull sending shivers through her body. Fareeha thrust her knee between Angela’s legs, sighing lustfully at the sensation of Angela grinding down on her thigh. The wet heat against her skin was euphoric, igniting her body with arousal. Sucking on Angela’s lip one last time, she pulled away to move back down the bed and return to her previous prized activity.

Pushing Angela’s knees apart once more, she looked up, this time waiting for approval. Angela spread her legs as far as she could to indicate permission, not bothering with words.

Fareeha pressed her lips into the crook of Angela’s inner leg, breathing in the dark scent of arousal. She was visibly soaked, open legs revealing a sheen of slickness over her cunt. Angela gasped as Fareeha spread her lips, wasting no time pressing her tongue against the exposed clit. Experimentally swirling her tongue left Angela softly bucking her hips and groaning at the pleasure. She was slow and light with the pressure at first, teasing the writhing blonde. Flicking her tongue against the small clit elicited different reactions than swirls, each more intoxicating than the next.

Angela’s eyes were shut tightly at this point. There was no point opening them to gaze at her lover when she would simply roll them back from pleasure with each tongue flick. The pressure against her sensitive slit left her twitching at every movement. Fareeha was blatantly teasing her, using pressure that wasn’t enough to get her off but enough to kill her with anticipation.

“Just fuck me already!” Angela blurted out of frustration.

Fareeha chuckled, clit still in her mouth, the vibrations making Angela end her demand with a deep moan. Lifting her face away, she brought her fingers up to the wet lips, coating them with slickness. She pressed her index finger into Angela’s opening and the cry of ecstasy was music to her ears. The heat she felt around her appendage was primal, as were the small contractions of pleasure that pulsated around her finger. She pressed her tongue back onto Angela’s clit, this time flicking with a hard and even rhythm.

Angela hummed as she bucked her hips with the pleasure. She could feel Fareeha rubbing her walls, almost drowned out by the bliss from her tongue motions. Her orgasm was building and all she could focus on was the euphoria.

The hip movements became more desperate and Fareeha could tell her lover was nearing orgasm. She carefully added a second finger, her middle finger, inside Angela and began an scissoring motion, mouth continuing to swirl over the twitching clit. The blonde moved her hips with the pleasure and her moans became more ragged.

Fareeha moaned on her clit, knowing the vibrations would increase the stimulation. Adding a fucking motion to her fingers, Fareeha knew it wouldn’t be long yet.

Angela’s hip movements fell out of rhythm and that’s when it happened. She clenched her walls around Fareeha’s fingers and called out from pleasure, all motion ceasing. Her back remained arched for a few seconds as the waves of orgasm subsided.

Pulling her fingers out and wiping her face against her arm, Fareeha crawled up and collapsed beside Angela, spooning her tired body. Angela was breathing deeply, eyes still closed but a relaxed smile on her lips.

“So,” Fareeha began. “What were you going to tell me earlier?”

Angela’s eyes flew open. “Fuck you.” She sat up grinning. “Roll over and I’ll show you exactly what I was going to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year lads


End file.
